Melt Me
by Naked Doll
Summary: A snow queen, is now considered a witch, and a murderer for her sister's demise. Now she's on the run; but when Medusa finds a use for Eira, she persuades the girl to give her what she desires in return for aiding in the release of the Kishin FreexOC Rated M for smut/violence
1. Chapter 1 Winter in July

_**Hiya! Yes, yes, I've made another new story, from Soul Eaters, if ya don't know who Free is, it's time you knew because he's the sexiest werewolf beside that one guy from Lost Girl. But that's a whole other ball game. Don't worry other stories are still in progress, I just need to do other stories to keep the others fresh. If that makes sense. It should. I know it does. **_

_**I don't know Free or any other Soul Eater characters besides my own. I hope you like it but since it's the only the first chapter, we'll see if this is worth continuing. Either way I'm going to do, so there. And as always…ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Winter in July**_

* * *

"Don't let her get away!"

"This way! She went this way!"

"Hurry men keep your feet up!"

"Sir!" The night was cold on the mountain top, the snow covered it in its beautiful sparkling sheet of crystallized snowflakes. The midnight blue was just as breathtakingly beautiful as the stars twinkled brightly behind the borealis that colored the sky with the tints of green, and blue. The wind was almost pulling the moon closer to the running figure that created the fresh footsteps across the white blanket of snow. The full moon seemed as white as the winter scenery escalating around the dead forest below the mountain.

The figure want panting, tired, dizzy, her breath took in the cold like she took in water, suddenly finding more strength in her legs to run through the snow with ease. Where most would have difficult maneuvering in the snow, she was ran like it wasn't even there, she threw her hands out in front of her, and the snow swirled into the sky, and dove towards the nearest cliff off the big rock, creating a flat smooth stair case and architectural rail to help her slide down to the ground.

She leaped onto the rail slipping down the long staircase of ice with ease, the wind blowing through her white braided hair, as the moon light touched it, causing the shiver in her strands to make her hair glow. She when she reached the ground she skidded across the small lake below the mountain, seeing the dead willow trees that were scattered across the lakeside. Everything was frozen due to the recent snow storms that had been happening all around Death City, and as she finally hit the snow covered ground again What use to be willow trees were no leafless trees with tiny droplets hanging from their thin branches, the blanket of snow still covering the once grassy ground…There was snow growing, the flurry hardening and crystallizing the ground beneath her feet as the girl leaned against a tree, her hands instantly making the tree start to freeze. She gasped pulling back at the mistake she had made, unsure on what to do as her big doughy icy blues looked to the mountain side she had come from.

The crystallized dress that hugged her petite frame swam in the cold winter air, the snow flakes falling from the sky starting to becoming heavier as the girl kept repeating a mantra in her head _Don't feel…Don't feel…It'll only make it worse. I just got to stay calm, don't think about it, and don't look back. _The light thin blue frosty drape that connected to her back sparkled the brightest light blue, her long sleeves that covered her arms shimmering just vibrant as the moon itself as she curled and extended her thin fingers outward with every magical movement of her flurry swirling and dancing in the cold nipped air, the snow she was clearly shifting became her tool to exceed any obstacle in her way.

She could still hear the guards, hearing the sound of her demise as she balled her hands tightly.

Her entire ensemble glowed and glittered in the moon light, the design of the dress itself had stopped many in their tracks just to stop and gawk at the beautiful of it as it flowed around her so gracefully into the winter air.

Eira's lungs were tired, but she managed when she could make a long slide across the plain, getting further and further away from the ones that wished to find her. This had to have been her 16th encounter with miesters, witches, and many of others she was surprised to have seen in her life time. She wasn't old like many of them, only 19 and on the run for about a year now where she was happily hidden away from the world, living in her castle of ice to stay isolated and alone. She was free then, or so she felt, but there was one slight problem with Eira's powers.

She was born cursed with a unique trait, passed down by her mother and her mother before her, her family tree able to bend, and turn anything to ice and snow creating it into anything her mind think out of her imagine. It was a beautiful, powerful, and dangerous gift that was passed to her, and only her. Unfortunately since she was no longer fit to take her place in the DWMA after her mother passed, all she could do was attempt to hide away like Asura did, taking the mans advice as she tried to make herself disappear.

But once the DWMA had recently come to her home, armed and pointing their weapons at the girl as she stood their, terrified, surrounded, just wanting to be left alone, nothing more.

Death was the greeter, he told the woman of her unfit use of her powers, unable to control them. Yet, that still wasn't a reason good enough for them to charge her with treason. Her younger sister's death being the real face behind the mask. But no one knew the real story. Nothing could have been further from the truth, but no one had tried to listen, all of them calling her a killer, a murderer, a sorceress. A monster.

Her legs felt tired but her will kept her going until she stumbled trying to leap her heal over a sprouted long, its branches grabbing onto her dainty ankles. She even lost her crystallized heels, forgetting about the shoe to pull her leg out of her restriction. She grunted, struggling, and rapidly losing concentration to make the ice in the trees near her start to become thick with sickles growing and thinning, starting to fall all around the girl to make her pant even harder to the point her heart was pounding against her chest. She pulled herself out as hard as she could, and tumbled back when she finally got free.

It hurt like hell but Eira rubbed her head with a whimper, and shook it off with a focus gaze to her destination, knowing that no matter where she hide she'd have to stay near the mountain to keep herself hidden.

Yeah right, like she could anymore. She wanted to be isolated from everyone for a reason, to hide her powers from the world, but the more she feared them the more it seemed to get even colder, the snow blowing through the air as it danced around Yuki violently.

Eventually, the snow became so thick, that the men had lost track of her, letting her dissipate into the snow as it took them all by surprise, "This isn't going to work! We'll have to retreat!"

"Are you serious! We almost had her!"

"And what will we do if we're all dead! Let's just head back to Lord Death and ask for our orders."

"Right. Fall back! Everyone fall back!" The men in white covered snow suits man their way out of the snow, getting back on their skis, and heading over the other side of the mountain. Only wondering how the girl would ever make it out of this blizzard alive.

* * *

In the midst of the incoming snow, two shadows took the untouched snow, one sneezing as they headed towers the ice castle towering over the north mountain, "There it is. Do you think it'll be as Medusa says?"

"As long as we do exactly what she said, the girl should come peacefully." Eruka looked to the wolf man, his tattooed seen out of the corner of his profile, "Yeah, but…How does she intent on controlling these powers of hers if the girl can't even control them herself?"

"Got me. But, she said she needs her help, so let's get this over with."

"Agreed. It's starting to get a lot colder."

"Yeah and the snow's starting to kick up. She's got to be near by." Then they felt it, the spiritual wave length at that blew to them like the iced window, and the frozen trees completely frosted over now. "Move back, move back."

"It's got to be her. She's the only one that can freeze the trees and ground so quickly. I've never seen snow develop like this!"

"Well it's reassuring to know that this Snow witch is easy to find. But that could also be a problem. We'll have to wait and see."

"Right." So the two waited, watching the trees freeze over little by little till they were frozen in ice. Then a woman in a beautiful blue and green crystal-like dress came running out of the dead icy frozen, her path beneath her feet freezing everything within a 10 mile radius of her was turned to ice and snow. It was beautiful, and yet eerie since they couldn't see who it was that was causing it, only knowing the legend of the snow witch, but never actually seeing her.

"Look, there she is." Free nudged her head towards the woman running pass them, the sound of the white haired girl's muttering reaching Free's ears. "Please…Please, don't feel. Don't feel it damn it." She was panicking, she was looking at everything around her, the snow and howling wind still swirling around her like it was taunting her. The ice below her feel spreading out as far as the eyes could see. She was scared, she knew she wasn't being chased but still her powers refused to cease. She brought her hands to her view looking down at them before balling them and bringing them to her stomach. She could feel herself choking on her own emotions, the feel of tears threatening to slip from the corner of her eyes, "Why? Why can't I stop this! Why won't it go aw-ugh!" While looking back to see if anyone was following her, she seemed to miss an obstacle in her path, tripping over it with a loud thud.

From the shadows the frog witch gasped at the impact, Free hissing when heard and saw it as well, "That's gotta hurt."

"Shouldn't we help her?"

"Not yet. She might just run away if we do."

"Well we can't just wait out here all night, stalking the poor lady!" She whispered harshly seeing that their opportunity to catch slipping away.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead."

"Fine, fine let's do it your way." Again their attention to the white haired woman, her body slowly and heavy trying to bring herself from the harden ice under her side. Her head was still hanging when she lifted her shoulders from the ground her hands achingly went to her head.

She felt something went, and from her blurred vision she could feel the bump that was left behind before she looked to the path ahead of her. She had no idea where she was going, stuck in the middle of nowhere with nowhere to go, and no one to turn to. Who would help someone like her? She was considered a murderer. A danger. But all she wanted was for all of this to stop.

She let her hands cup her face, hiding the tears and painful features from the world. She sobbed softly, almost wanting to give up on everything. How long was she suppose to go on like this? Did she have to live constantly in fear, constantly hiding. She was tired. Tired of having to stay away in isolation, to run from something that had been haunting her for a millennia, "I can't…I can't keep running like this. I don't want to run anymore. I just…I just want to be free. Is that so much to ask for?" She threw a sluggish fist to the ground, without any strength behind as she gasped back unable to even cry now, her mind was a blank and a jumble all at the same time, it switched off and on like a light leaving her mind scattered and weak.

She couldn't help it, she wanted someone to help her. Anyone. "Someone…"

"Eira?" At the sound of her name she jumped back, ignoring the throbbing pain in her skull as she turned to the man that called her by first name, "Your name is Eira, right?"

"W-Who are you? What do you want!" She was frantic, seeing the walls of any tree or mountain start to ice over layer by layer, cracks slowly showing in the rock itself. There were two people standing before her.

A very tall and extremely muscular man, a strong chin with short, unkempt hair. His brown hair styled upwards and back into a spiky hairstyle. His ears were pointed, with a left eye that had the symbol that everyone was aware of. The Magic Eye. Over his left brow it read 'No Future'. His right eye seemed normal though, the same color as his hair.

Then she went to the man's right arm where he seemed to have a tribal tattoo that matched the symbol of his eye. For some reason though, he was wearing what looked like a prison uniform complete with a ball and chain that was confined to his left leg, and a black and white striped pants with the top half of his outfit tied to his waist. The upper half of his sculpted, broad chest was a black T-shirt with an inverted color scheme.

There was the girl too. A witch from the looks of it. She had a rather modest built, with long straight silver hair and a narrow mouth, accentuated by a prominent black circle on each end, kind of resembling the air sacs on a frogs mouth. The hat kind of gave her away too. She was a Frog witch, and seemed very young for her appearance, but Eira assumed nothing.

The girl was wearing a thigh length polka dotted dress over a dark grey blouse, black pants and white knee-high boots.

They both seemed very cautious of her, and yet welcoming at the same time, "I'm Free. This Eruka. We want to help you."

"Help me? Stay away! Don't come any closer!" Free had been taking baby steps to come close, but stop as she wished putting up his hands in defense, "Okay, okay, I see that you're upset. Just…Don't do anything you'll regret. We do want to help you."

"Tell me what you want…Now…" She was still on the ground, scooting away the best she could with a shaky hand extended to them, as if threatening them if the two were to try anything stupid, "Like we said we want help you. Your powers are obviously out of control, and the word is still around that you killed your sister. We know that's not the case. When the obvious is there, but when people spread rumors it causes a nasty spill."

"So what's your point!" She growled, her and the two noticing the storm starting to pick up again the more frighten she became, "Eruka, let me do the talking?"

"Alright, alright, sorry. I wasn't trying to make her mad."

"Look, do you know the witch Medusa?"

"No." She snapped harshly.

"Well, she knows about your powers and she says she knows a way to help you regain control of them. We were just sent to see if you take up the offer." The wind slowly began to die down a bit, but not by much, the snow starting to thin out now that she got her answer.

But still one remained, "Why?"

"We need your help." The frog girl replied softly, her smirk more than an eased smile.

"For what? If something involve trouble, I've got enough problem of my own! I want to get in any more, it's not worth it."

"Not even to save yourself?" The man Free spoke, his voice stern, but moving. She couldn't help but turn her blue eyes to him, his words somewhat lifting the wind completely.

The snowflakes were at a stand still, her eyes on the brown eyed man's, his immortal eye almost hypnotizing to her. She was intrigued by the color and symbol, but broke of her trance, when she looked down at the ice below her, and then her reflection. Could she really think of helping these strangers?

It was almost a blessing for someone to offer help, but was it free? It wasn't out of kindness. She had a feeling it was for something more, but what choice did she have? She needed control, she needed to stop winter from happening everything she stepped into an area. She wanted to be…Normal for once! She wanted to be able to touch someone without them turning to ice or something frosting over.

Free was starting to wonder what she was thinking, would she come? Would she just try to kill them? Not like he could be killed, he was immortal, but when no answer came and the girl only seemed to hug her legs, he grew tired of waiting, and squatted down in front of the girl.

She gasped, afraid he would touch her, "Look, I can use ice just as easily as you can. I could show you a few tricks and…Wait a minute…" Eira watched him his eyes suddenly trailing behind her and up in almost a deep thought, "That's what is! She wanted me to do it!"

"What?"

"Medusa. She knew I had ice powers too, she was going to make me show her! Why didn't she say anything!"

"Huh, I can see that. She probably wasn't going to tell you until we could actually convince her to come."

"Uh, guys I'm right here." Eira joined in her voice soft as she lowered her head to them, her eyes still on the two as she held herself.

"Right, sorry. It's just. I'm assuming that's the plan. I'm gonna teach you."

"But…Wait, wait, wait, how do you have ice powers?" She thought she was the only one. I mean, it ran through her line for generations, was it merely just because he had the witch's Mabaa's eye?

Then he pointed to it. It was true, his immortal eye gave him the witch's abilities as well. It was no tall tale told from village to village, this man was the actual immortal wolf man.

The only thing that Eira could think was what was happening to her world? She was isolated and alone, assuming she was fine being away from everybody else, but when she heard the men back in the castle say that she was the cause of the freeze over their village, it was obvious there was something wrong.

Everything, actually.

Eira stared at Free and Eruka, unentirely sure to trust the two just yet, but with everything in chaos, the snow witch needed some solid ground to stand on. She assumed this was the only way when she finally sighed and closed her eyes. And then nodded, "Alright. I'll…I'll do it."

"Really? You'll come with us then?"

"But you'll show me how to control them right?" She looked to Free since he was the one who said he'd show her, and the wolf man smirked chuckling a little as he reached out to touch her hand on her knee.

Eira didn't seemed to notice until the last minute, and nearly screamed as she pulled away, "No don't!" But when she lifted her hand to move it, it smacked right into Free's big palm, giving him his chance to grab it, "Oh no!" She expected his hand to turn to ice, or frost over from the touch. Her heart stopped waiting for the worse.

But when nothing happened, Eruka and Free seemed confused, "Huh? What's wrong?" Eira was panting softly now, letting the breath she was holding out finally when she came to find his touch was warm. He didn't freeze.

She was speechless, her brows knitting in curiousness before she slowly took her other shaky hand to the top of his knuckles.

Still nothing, "But…That's not possible. You should've turned to ice…."

"But I didn't."

"I know…" She said nearly amazed and scared. Her heart was racing, ecstatic that she had been able to touch somebody. She was actually touched someone's hand besides her own, "I didn't even know that was possible." She grasped his hand, tenderly for a moment before she suddenly felt light headed and began to fall back.

Of course Free noticed just in time to catch her, a hand swooping her up by the back and the other still holding her hand that immediately fell limp, "What just happen!" Eruka was just as clueless as Free, checking the girl and see if she was still breathing.

She was, and with a relief sigh Free pulled the girl into his arms and brought himself to his feet, turning to his partner, "I think she passed out."

"Oh," Eruka placed a hand over her heart, "Oh good. I thought she suddenly just died or something."

"Yeah, well a lot of excitement for her I guess."

"Can we conclude that it was first time for her?"

"Probably. But there's no use sticking around here. The air's clear so let's just get going before we get some unexpected arrivals."

"Agreed. At least Medusa will be happy to know we got the girl."

"Hmm." The two had finally finished their quest. They got the girl, avoided any trouble, which for Free would've been welcoming but since this was a delicate situation, he couldn't complain all that much.

But his mind kept going back to her hands. Her touch. Her skin in general was as cold as the snow itself. I mean, considering what she was wearing, anyone would've froze to death in that dress, yet here she was alive, and somewhat in tact. And pretty…Really pretty.

Okay, getting a little carried away here Free The wolf had to restrain his absentmindedness and focus on the task at hand. There was still a lot to be done, and when the girl woke up, she wasn't going to be happy he assumed. Or would she even remember what had occurred? People sometimes get weird under stressful situations, Free had a feeling she'd remember. She was coherent until she touched his hand, so he felt he could rest easy knowing he wouldn't get wrongly accused of kidnap later.

It just wasn't a man's way.

* * *

_**Next - Chapter 2: Madam of Snakes**_

* * *

_**I'll continue this ASAP, I just wanted to start the first chapter, but I don't know I liked it. I will do more character development in the next one, give Free and Eira some down time :D. Also I have a Giriko story I started up too, hope you guys enjoy it ;) I know I did LOL If anyone's curious both Greed stories are still being worked on, I haven't forgotten them, and Ling's L&L…Well, it's definitely getting done too don't you worry. It's hard to multi-task a bunch of stories no? Yes. Until next time kiddies! Ah Markiplier…What would we do without you. I don't care what anyone says Mark is awesome x3**_


	2. Chapter 2 Madam of Snakes

_**Chapter 2: Madam of Snakes**_

* * *

Her head was pounding, body slightly twitching the closer she came to consciousness. She was still out of it, unable to speak or move when she began to hear her own breathing through her ears, and indistinct muttering.

The muttering turned to coherent talking between two familiar voices, and two others. A woman's voice that was almost sinister, but calm and joyful, another that seemed to be another girl, with pink hair, and a big black muscular creature hunching over her.

Eira tried all she could to become aware of her surroundings, but a bright light above her made it nearly impossible to do so. The only thing she could make out through her blurred vision were wavering shadows, "Yes, it's definitely her. Her looks are uncanny to the description for her capture. And the dress, it seems she made herself…"

"It is made of ice." The man's voice from before came bringing a memory of his hand reaching out for her. It came and went in a flash, making the girl pant as move her head from side to side, "So I see…Absolutely remarkable craftsmanship." A woman's hand came forward into the light, her body hovering over Eira's to the point that when she thought the hand would touch her, she panicked and gasped sharply, "Don't!" Ice from hand spread across the ground, spiking and pointing out around her like a wall of protection, making everyone jump back before everything went black again for Eira.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and it dropped along with her body that fell limp against the warmth of a mat. The four stood around the unconscious girl. The blonde woman smirking and chuckling softly before running fingers through Eira's white hair. It was chilled, cold to the touch, even a soft cloud of frost puffed from the her strands, "Yes…She will be a perfect addition to our little family."

"Medusa."

"Hmm?" Free was the one to speak, stepping forward with a pondering thought, "With all due respect, I need to know if you were really planning on having me…Well, I guess show her with her ice powers?"

"Indeed. I had figured you would figure it out eventually, but yes. You are the only one with an ability similar to hers. Although you two are completely different of course, but something occurred to me when I first heard the news from the DWMA."

"Yeah? And that is?" Eruka asked everyone listening as the snake witch turned to her table of books, and a current newspaper, "If I wanted to unleash the Kishin, I was going to need help from a woman who has seen Asura once before."

"What?"

"Long ago, when the Kishin was still among the Death City, Eira had been isolated from everyone as a child, constantly pushing her sister away. The young one never knew why, wondering why she was always being pushed away. But she never got her answer. Until one day, they were fighting, and the sister pulled her glove from Eira's hand. She must've forgotten because the next thing they knew…"

"Her sister was dead."

"That's what they say, but is it the true story? News like this constantly spreads like madness, the truth becoming only assumptions and tall tales for the curious. Anyways, that's not the point I was getting at. Part of it, but not all. She's never learned control. She thought getting far enough away would make it okay for her to be herself. To finally she was she could really do. But it only caused an eternal winter for miles." Her eyes turned from the books to the werewolf, his magic eye the only thing she was really staring at when she smiled, "That's where you come in Free. Magic ice is second nature to you along side immortality. That's why I saw you as a perfect candidate for this little mission."

"You really think she's going to let me teach her?"

"You touched her without turning to ice."

"Bingo, that's why I want you to do it as well. No one's ever come that close and lived. Whether by mere accident or not, this girl can control it with your help. Does everyone get the big picture now?" No one replied, only nodding, before Raganarok(sp?) pressed his big white hands crushing the top of Crona's head, "Are we sure we can trust her though. She seems like a completely nut case."

"Raganarok, you're hurting me." Crona protest was ignored.

"That's just the fear. It can be a very danger weapon, especially when her powers are this erratic. For now, let her sleep off the stress. She'll feel better soon enough. I don't have much time to dawdle though, I'm hoping she'll awaken before Monday morning." The three at Medusa's side could only nodded in agreement, leaving their eyes to turn to the ice witch slumbering. They began to wonder if she was even really a witch, or was that just a name everyone had given her?

Medusa wasn't worried about it, she knew that in time once the girl came to, Eira would have no choice but to take her up on the 'helpful' offer, and work for her. And that's all she really wanted at the moment, was the 'yes' she was looking for before making her move on the DWMA, _It's only a matter of time now. One the girl has collected herself a little better…I'm sure the rest will fall in suit. _

* * *

While the girl slept her nightmares always reoccurring. All she could hear were the same events that had replayed in her head over and over again. Her sister reaching out for her, upset as she coaxed her to not run away from her. But Eira didn't want her to touch her, she told her stop, to give her back the glove. But she refused, pleading to talk to her to tell her what she was so afraid of, why she shut the world out. She snapped out of the slumber sitting up at the sound of the witnesses screaming in horror.

Her heart was pounding against her chest breaths ragged and frightful before she came to realize that it was all a dream, making her shaky- sweat palms reach for her face, "It's okay…It's okay…" She looked around the walls though she noticed them all to be iced over, making her gasp back as she heard the frosted walls begin to crack. She pulled her knees to her chest, startled when she heard a loud click and a creak of the door, making her jump back to find cuffs on her hands, "What the…"

"Good, you're awake. Medusa's been waiting patiently for you." Eira looked to see Eruka smiling at her, a small girl with pink hair made a 'chi chi' noise. Her outfit resembling that of a mouse, "O-Okay, well, minor problem?" She put up her hands to show her the chains connected to both of her hands, "Oh yeah. About that, you almost tried to attack us earlier, we were just ensuring it was an honest mistake." The blue eyes went from the frog witch to her foot, seeing that over time spikes of ice were nearly melted completely away, leaving a circle of water around the small cot she laid on.

Then she had a recollection of something. She could barely remember it but it was there as she looked her hands, "Someone…Someone tried to touch me."

"Yeah, Medusa reached out and you freaked, so now here you are..." Eira looked up at Eruka seeing something shining in the hand she held up, "And here I am with the key." She then walked over and unlocked the cuffs, letting them instantly to the floor.

The girl in blue nursed her wrists and looked to Eruka and the other small girl, "Thank you…Eruka was it?"

"You got it. And this is Mizune."

"Chi-chi-chi." The little one said making Eira smile softly, and bow her head, "Nice to meet you." She then turned her attention back to the frog girl, smiling at her as well, with a bit of embarrassment in her face, "S-so, do I just…"

"We'll show you the way."

"Okay." She really didn't know what else to do, but to listen and follow, getting back her time when she first met them, their persistence to help her to lure her in. She was still spectacle of the group, wondering where the taller gentlemen had gone to, and why this woman Medusa wanted to help her so suddenly. She must've heard of her, meaning that her discovery was city wide, who knew how far the rumor went as to find her, which only meant that her life was in even more danger than she thought.

Taking a deep breath, Eira bowed her head with a quick close of her eyes before she looked to the backs of the girls' walking in front of her, "Um, a-about before?" She started getting Eruka to look back out of peripherals, "Ribbit?"

"I-, um, I'm sorry if I came off a little…Obilivious? I'm not good with…People." The last part came out slow, almost as if she was afraid to say that as she kept her hands close to her chest, fiddling with her fingers while she was looking every where else but Eruka. At least until she was finished and could find the courage to do so.

But Eruka just smiled, "I don't blame you." And left it at that. It was awkward, but Eira didn't push it, only staying silent and hugging herself around her ribs the closer they came to a distinct door. It had many arrows running up and down the walls, but this door had none, it was completely blanket and plain as any other door, unlike the other which matched the walls. _That's where she is…I can sense a witches wavelength…But… _It almost whispered like a distant sound, but she could've sworn she could hear the sound of a snake hissing before she twitched at the sound of the door opening, "Our sleeping beauty's awake Medusa."

"Good. I'm glad to see you're feeling well to walk around now, my dear. How's that bump on your head? You did take quite a spill on that ice." She woman's voice was gentle and sweet, but something was layered under that façade. She could sense it, and if this woman was as her wavelength felt, she had to be cause at all cost, "I'm fine." She swallowed, looking to the darkened room before it light with the snap of the snake woman's fingers.

Eira jumped and looked around only to hearing a small chuckle from the blonde woman who stepped forward. Blue eyes met with her bare feet, and the sound of them when she approached her, and when Eira felt Medusa was getting to close to her, she gasped softly and took a step back, "You don't need to be afraid child. You're safe now. No one here is going to hurt you." The girl looked around, breathing heavily since she wasn't sure what was going to happen, or where she was exactly, but at the same time, she took the woman's word's and began to slow her breathing when she scanned a full circle around the room, bring her gaze back to the snake witch's golden eyes.

The snake tattoos complimenting her braided hair, and slit iris's. And just like a snake, Eira could tell that this woman could be dangerous, "What do you want from me?"

"Just your cooperation. In exchange for it, I will give you the control you desire for that pesky curse your family was born with." It wasn't a secret, but it was rarely know by a lot of people to know that her powers were only born because of a curse.

But Eira remained silent, and straighten her back as her face fell with uncertainty, "How?"

"Why from the man with the magic eye of course. Free?" From his spot on a high shelf, the man from before jumped down without a hitch, and walked towards them, only one hand in his jump suit pocket, "He can teach you." Eira didn't know what to say only to wonder how a man with magic was going to teach her control of a curse?

He wasn't cursed, but then it hit her. She had a flashback from before, remembering his hand touching her. His warm hand clasped over hers. And was so shocked she passed out, "That's right…He said something about showing me…"

"Glad to see your memory's still intact." Eira couldn't help the smile and breathless giggle, only smiling as she rubbed her arm, "Oh…You saw that huh?"

"Kind of. Yeah."

"Yeesh. I was a real mess. Forgive me." Suddenly everyone noticed the walls started to frost over, making Eira gasp softly as she began to twirl around at each wall going up in ice, "Oh no…I-I'm so sorry. I didn't-," Medusa put up a hand with a soft smile.

She wasn't upset, but merely giggled, "It's alright, it was getting stuffy in here anyways. I understand this is hard for. Which is why I am giving you the choice to leave or stay. You are not confine here, I just wanted to see if you would take my deal, and even if you take the deal? You are still a free woman. You are chained by nothing and bound by no one." The more the woman pondered it, and more Medusa spoke, the more it was sounding too good to be true again.

To have control over her powers? To be normal again, like when she was a child? Her eyes swelled with tears, but before they could call Eira caught them with another unsure question, "But…What if he can't fix it? What I'm just a waste of time?"

"Then like I said before, you can leave. But I need your answer soon. My deals a one time offer Eira dear. So, what will it be. A life time of fear? Or a couple of hours of your time to see if I'm right or not."

There was a short silence, the girl buttoning her lip as her eyes went from a small girl with a black doll like thing hanging over her shoulders, staring at her creepily. Then she looked to Eruka, the mouse girl Mizune, and then Free, who she took a second longer to study before looking to the Medusa and rubbing her arms with a glare to the corner of the room, "Alright. I'll do it."

"Excellent. You two can get started right away in the second room to your left. It's like an endless room with no walls, so you're free to do whatever you need to do to help you find your balance."

"W-Wait, what's the thing you want me to help you with then?"

"Oh. Must've slipped my mind. Hmm…Well, I'd feel horrible for asking to much…" She pointed at her cheek and looked up innocently, smirking as she chuckled, "Well, I needed help on reviving the Kishin?" Her eyes slowly slid over to Eira again seeing the stone expression on her face, "The Kishin…"

"Oh? So you're heard of him?" Evreyone could see it, but her face was starting to look identical to that of an actual snake, which caused the already icy walls to keep freezing again.

Eira gulped back nodding, "Who hasn't. You'd be a fool not to. But…Why?"

"Well, it's a long and boring story, but as you know Lord Death likes to make the rules. Everyone's tired of it, so I'm unleashing the Kishin to let the knew world rule order commence. I can't do that without a good crew to do the most dangerous of tasks. Do you understand?" She got the gist, assuming she would learn more while she was here anyways, and closed her eyes, only to open them with a small noticeable nod, "I'm glad we could come to an agree. Welcome to the family Eira, my home is your home, and as long as you treat me with respect, you will receive the same effect."

"I understand. I'll try my best I guess."

"Is there anything you need before you start?"

"Start?"

"Training. Like I said, Free will be your mentor. And the sooner you learn something from him the better."

"Oh. W-Well, alright. Um…" She turned her eyes to the man smiling broadly, "Sh-shall we? Free? I mean, I-I don't know where the room is so…"

"Right, right follow me." He didn't know why he thought for some reason she would know where it would be, but then again he was a man and he wasn't very good with directions either, so he only hoped that he'd get the right door.

Free was the first to reach the door, and opened it to the girl, "Ladies first." She wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. Making a deal with a witch, but with no options left to her, she could only look at Free, his smile still there on his face before she continued to look to the hall way in front of her. She stepped out of the way, waiting for Free to take the way.

He walked a couple doors down, and stared at three doors before him curiously, "Hmm…Was it this door?"

"You don't remember?" She asked just as confused.

Free rubbed the back of his head and grunted as he looked back to Eira, her eyes widening in paranoia when she thought she had offended him, "Sorry, I-I didn't mean-,"

"My memory just isn't what it use to after 200 years. Not only that, I'm a man, remembering where the bathroom's located is more of a concern than a room of eternal abyss."

"Eternal?" The wolf studied one door closely, and grabbed for the knob to see nothing but sheer darkness.

His magic eye looked to her from over his big shoulders, her eyes stuck on the red symbol, "She did say there's no walls." With that he stepped in letting the darkness consume him.

Hesitantly, Eira extended out her hand, her feet taking shaky steps towards the door's frame.

But suddenly Free poked out his head and grabbed her wrist making the girl gasp and squeak, "Come on, don't be such a scaredy cat."

"Scaredy cat-, oh!" The door slammed behind her, and when she was in the pitch darkness, she stood still, feeling Free's hand release her, "W-Wait! Free!"

"Relax. Lights!" A green glow and many symbols took the walls, making Eira jump back against the locked door, "What…What is this?"

"Something I conjured up with my magic eye. It sends me to any dimension I wish. Including one of nothingness."

"You…You've converted it into a training ground?"

"For the most part yeah. But I can change it at any time. It's really no big deal. I'm still getting use to some of the newer magic's I've tried to measure, but after being locked away for 200 years, well, you can get a little rusty." Eira was still listening, but was still in awe by the room, the green glowing reflecting off her dress, and white strands.

She looked down at her feet, the sight of the ice slightly being manipulated by the green symbols, which awe struck her even more, "It's…Beautiful." Free didn't know what to say but he stare at her with a cocked brow before he smirked crossing his arms over his chest in confidence, "Thanks. So, you ready?"

"Ready…Ready! Oh, right-, um, yeah, where do we start?"

"Well, I've only seen a very vague amount of your powers, mostly just by you being scared alone. But think back, before that, when you'd been hiding your powers for so long that you finally just wanted to…Be free. What did you do the moment you released your powers?"

"I…" Free nodded making a rock shift seat and dangled his foot off the side of it with a smirk, "Don't tell me, just show me." She looked down at her hands, then back at Free. Doing another double take before buttoning her lip, and balling her fist, to make a flurry out of thin air

One burst after another, she began to release her powers, letting a flurry erupt into the sky and cause snow to fall, she stomped her foot down and the whole floor. She moved the snow in every direction, and began to make small hills into mountains of snow, from the ceiling, sickles were starting to form into pillars.

Then in one swift hard movement, Eira made a downward motion to make all the sickles and pillars collapses crushing them back into tiny snowflakes again to create an abdominal snowman. But it was there one minute and gone the next, again another winter storm howling pass the wolf man's back and around them, until she repeated the crushing of the ice and spread the flurry out and across the room.

She created a snowflakes underneath her creating a bit of a red tint to the sparkling design, "Whoa." Then she sent it up the pillars she created again, and connected to the top, hovering a sprouting chandelier above them.

They weren't fighting techniques but by mere imagination the ice was at her disposal. When she was finished with her ice structure she looked to Free with a small proud smile, "Well?"

"Well, I can't lie that's some pretty impressive techniques, but have you ever use them in a fight."

"Sure, if I wasn't so unstable. The moment I release it, the entire place comes crumbling down." The moment she said it, the chandelier above her and the pillars all came crashing down, scaring the girl when it fell near her, scattering all over the place before, she made an ice slide to avoid the big sharp pieces.

She looked to Free who seemed impressed, but almost bored of her little show, "Is that all?"

"Well I've used my powers on the defense as well, never having to ever touch my enemies."

"That's just because you're good at running." As much as he was joking, Eira didn't find it very funny and glared at him with a frown.

Now, he just felt awkward, and chuckled as he scratched the bone sticking out from the back of his neck, "Sorry, not exactly a nice thing to say. But at least you get away. That's all that matters."

"Yeah." Her features softened, her heart beat steading again when she began to realize it herself. He wasn't very good at conversations. Especially with a pretty girl. Well, that's what he was thinking as he kept locked eyes with her.

He felt flustered, and his cheeks began to heat up. But before he could make another fool of himself he coughed it off and straightened his back about to go back to training, but her question stopped him, "Back at the mountain…When you…Touched my hand?"

"Yeah?" Free watched her eyes closely, her body to inch towards him with her hands timid lifting up a bit. As if she was to reach out for him, but retracted, "Is that from the witch's eye?"

"Sure is." He said as a matter of fact before the girl walked up towards him, "Do you think that's why…You can touch me without being affected by my powers?"

"It's like cancelling it out. You can't fight ice with ice without having some kind of road block."

"I see…" She stopped when she was standing before him, his tall frame looking over hers. Eira studied his eyes, then his tattoo on his arm that resembled his left eye. Suddenly she choked, she wanted to tell him that in some way he relieved her of knowing that someone out there wasn't affected by her frosted touch.

But nothing came. She licked her lips and gave a breathless laugh, "So…um, how do you want to start this…whatever we're doing."

"Well, how about we start with a good fight? Ice verses Ice?"

"W-what? I thought you said it would only be a road block?"

"You and I both know that the cold doesn't bother us which means when our hands touched neither of us freeze; plus I'm immortal. I would've die from a mere cold. At the same time, sparring match between to ice sorcerers would be an all around interesting combination. Whatever attack you could throw at me, I could throw back, or stop, and vice versa, it'll keep you on your toes, and improve your hand to hand combat."

"If you can get to me that is. No ones gotten close enough to catch me." She replied, not realizing she just challenged him, getting the wolf to smirk as he skid his bare feet across the flat surface. His lips changed from a smile to an ecstatic grin, "Yeah, but see…That's everyone else…" Then he put up his hands, his indexes and middles put together as he prepared an attack, causing Eira to gasp back with widen eyes and put up her hand in a frantic, "W-Wait! I-I wasn't trying to-,"

"No, no I see what you're doing. You're trying to get my blood pumping before I've even show you what I can do."

"What! Don't put words in my mouth!" He chuckled at her evilly, making her glare back trying to find some nerve, "Don't you dare!"

"Ice Fist!"

"Oh!" Eira's body almost felt like it went on auto pilot. She watched the ice make fist come out of the ground, just like her own ability, out of thin air. Before it could reach her though, her hand immediately flew up to crush the ice and make it flurry right pass her. She put her hands to block her eyes, but suddenly felt the wolf behind her.

She gasped hearing his grunt. And ducked with a squeak, hearing his leg swoop right over her head as she used her other hand to create a slide under her feet, skidding to the other side of his dimensional cube, "Good reflexes. I see you're no stranger to a good fight. But can you handle this!"

"Wait Free!" But he didn't listen, only sending a punch of large sickles her way, making her hands sprout out again and the room began to ice over, the blue over accenting the green. The flurry blew in Free's direction, which he tried to avoid, but got his chain and ball stuck in the midst of her whirling snow, "Please…I don't want to fight!"

Free only pushed it to the side with his own wave of flurry, and landed on all fours, slowly rising to his feet, "You'll have to, if you're working for Medusa. Reviving the Kishin, do you think it'll be just a walk in the park? I can assure you, it won't."

"I-I know, I just-, just…"

"You just what?" The girl just stared at him, intimidated, the frost on the walls getting stronger again; but Free wasn't afraid in the least, he only stared at Eira, and began to approach her. Snowflakes began to fall from the sky, their placement on the ground soft and soundless.

Free was close but kept his distant far enough that he could extend his hand to her again. This time, instead of him touching her, he let her take the action to take his hand.

Her breath steadied, but it still seemed out of sync, the sight of his large hand welcoming her actually somewhat soothing. She knew why too. Eira could actually touch him. And it hit her, the sound of his words from before echoing back like ripples from a puddle of water _It's like a road block… _As if on auto pilot, one of her hands began to reach out for his, her fingers shaking as her throat dried. She attempted to swallow but she couldn't. She couldn't even look away from it. Was this really happening? _He can't freeze…_ Just then, her eyes closed before she saw their fingers slide against the other. She slid her fingers across his bottoms into his palms until her palm connected with his.

She exhaled realizing she had been holding her breath the whole time until his hand held hers. She opened her eyes, seeing the connection. His hand was grasping hers, not too tightly, but enough to feel his hand warm hers, as if her frozen finger tips were close to a flame. Her breathing calmed more, a soft, small smile of relief take her face, "What are you so afraid of? That you'll never touch another? It's obvious it's not true. I maybe the only immortal, but with control you'll be able to touch another. You just need to stop being so afraid of everything." She was silent, looking from their hands to Free's big brown and magical eye.

He had a gruff and solid tone, but his face was soft and his brows were knitted as if he was trying to understand her frustration. Having no control was like him being imprisoned for 200 years, unable to be what you wanted. Not to mention that they were both considered dangerous, and both contained the manipulation of snow.

It actually made Free feel as if they were in some aspects, the same, but he shook that from his mind, wanting to ask a question that had been bothering not just others, but himself, "Why _are_ you so jittery all the time? You're not like this by yourself, are you?"

"Isolation for many years."

"How many?" He asked curiously.

"Long enough to be over 100 years."

"Heh, so I'm older than you?"

"Yes." She answered smiling softly, shyly looking away before shifting her eyes back from him to the ground. She even slipped her hand from his timidly before turning away from him, "I've heard about you, you know…Just like you've heard about me…" He didn't answer, but listened, and propped his head to her face when she turned to him again, her hands playing with the bottom of her braid, "But I'm curious about something…If you don't mind me asking?"

"Depends on what you want to ask."

"How…How did you escape? I'm assuming Medusa helped?"

"Yeah. Broke me out, and said that she was helping me. I told her I am a man that repays his debt and here am I."

"Oh. And, Free's your real name?"

"It is now. I was imprisoned for so long, that I couldn't remember my own name. So when I was finally freed, I decided to take up the name. It was like having a fresh start for me."

"Oh. Wow, so…how'd you take the witch's eye."

"Heh, now that my dear is a story I _will_ keep a secret." He was grinning at her, chuckling softly, before softening it, so he wouldn't freak out the poor girl. She already look like she was about to back away again. And he was kind of tired of her distancing herself from him, when he had already told her she had nothing to fear.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't-,"

"Don't worry. It's not like it's personal. Just something no one knows, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Of course, of course. I mean-, you barely know me and all, heh, s-so I totally understand."

"Hm. Good." For a moment, he seemed to have drifted off, walking pass the girl with a pat on her head before he walked a couple paces in front of her and turned to her from his profile, holding out his hand to create a rolling snow ball out of thin air. Something she was surely able to do, "So, you ever had a snow ball fight before?"

"A couple." She said, only giggling when he gave her a cheeky smile, "No."

"Come on…" He urged, the snow ball getting bigger to make her giggle more at his insanely big ball, "Hell no."

"Just one." He was going to throw it, she could sense his wavelength, which made Eira back away just enough to put up her hands and bend her knees, "Darn you Free…Don't make me-,"

"Oh I'm gonna make you-,"

"No-, ah! Damn you wolf man!"

"That's right! I'm the legendary wolf man! And I am immortal!" He boast throwing his hands like he would a heavy object, letting another attack of a sheer wall of ice come barreling at her, only to have Eira throw it to the side, and do it again when he tried the same attack to throw her off, "That's not cool! You can't just throw another one without telling me!"

"Do you think the enemy will be so gracious as to tell when their next attack will be?"

"W-Well no-,"

"Then why hold back? The stronger and prepared you are the better your survival." Out of nowhere he threw another attack from her back side, hitting hit her with more ice fist to punch her in the rib, sending her flying up in the air with a strong hold on her side. It didn't hurt, actually she used her own flurry to cancel out the speed so the impact of the punch was lessened, sending her into a complete back flip before she made a slope to slide her down onto the ground without a scratch.

Free raised his brows, impressed and amused by her reflexes, "Nice. Very Nice. But, can you handle this!" He stomped his foot down. Eira had expected him to make another wave of ice sickles, but instead, his own attack had hit him, somehow.

The girl gasped, watching as his spikes injured his body to make him growl and grown. His body pierced, and trembling, Free could only close his eyes and clench his teeth before he dissipated the ice into nothing, "Free!" Eira didn't know what to do, all she could do in action was run to him, meeting him knee for knee when he hunched down, "Damn, that hurt…Really bad…" He groaned again but instantly the holes healed, shutting close as if they never happened.

And in all honesty, Eira was indeed surprised by the suddenly ability. But he did say he was immortal, "Y-You're going to be okay right? I mean…

"Nah, don't worry about it, happens all the time."

_All the time?_

"I am immortal after all. I'll admit, I can still feel pain, and after being locked away for 200 years, I'm still attempting to get my bearings. Kind of sucks."

"I'll say, that went right through you. I almost lost my heart!" Free rubbed his neck and cracked it before he looked to Eira, seeing the worry in her eyes so clearly now.

He thought it was kind of cute her being concerned for him, but he only smiled and patted her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll live. That was nothing compared to what I've done to myself before."

"Oh dear lord, have you ever thought about training yourself?"

"No, it's no fun without an opponent." The girl could only sigh at his stubbornness, and smile without a hitch to him, "You should be more careful…"

"Yeah, well I am a man. We don't think things through sometimes."

"Well, that's just a misconception. Women can do it too on occasion."

"Heh, I don't think I've met a woman to hit herself with her own attack like I do."

"No. But I'm sure there's always a chance." With that said, Eira straightened herself and held a hand of her dangling arm, and smiled, "Besides, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Eh, you don't have to worry about me. I'm built to last."

"Still don't scare me like that."

"I'll try not to." Free chuckled, staring at the white hair girl's face and smile, her very well crafted beautiful dress complimenting her eyes in the glow that had returned to its rightful green. Free must've not noticed the change before, but it seemed that his progress in interacting with her was paying off. And he felt proud of himself because of it.

"Alright, well…" Suddenly a bright light came from door way, blindly the girl, and causing all the wall to freeze the moment her foot stepped back to touch the ground.

She gasped seeing what she had done, and watched the door in terror as it iced over as well, "Hey!" Was all Eira heard.

Apparently it sounded like someone other than Eruka, which freaked Eira out more, causing her to pant and look at her hands, "I-I'm sorry. I'll fix it…Uh-, Um I'll fix it…Somehow…"

"Hold on a second. Eira," Free walked up behind the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder to turn her attention. The sound of the frost died down, and the ice from the walls stopped in their tracks when she felt him. Her blue doughy eyes met Free's, his eyes soft and yet stern, almost as if he was trying to remind her of what they had learned.

She did remember, and with a tender motion she dissolved the door away, revealing the little girl from earlier that had the black magical being hunching over her, "Crona." Was what Free called her when he saw who it was.

"Medusa has left for the DWMA again. In the mean time, she says to watch over Eira in the mean time. And since you two are to be constantly working at her control, she wants you both to bunk together."

"T-Together. Oh no. No no no no."

"What? It's a conjoined room, technically we'll just be sharing the bathroom."

"O-Oh, ha ha, I-I just assumed."

"We'd be sharing a bed?" Free was already beginning to walk towards the door way, looking back with a smirk, but only chuckled when he saw the painted blush scattered across the girl's face, "N-n-no…! No I didn't!" She was even beginning to freeze the wall again, which made her gasp, and close her eyes and cupped her face, "Oh bother!"

"Come on you big baby…" He grunted pulling the girl by her wrist to have her come with little resistance. Just because she was still stumbling over her words and her feet. They walked down two flights of stairs that curled around a pole that led deeper into the building. From one hallway she could see they were on ground level, and when they reached a turning point they stopped in front of the first two doors. One leading to Free's room she assumed, and the other hers, "This is it." Crona said with a timid tone her eyes staying at the floor when Eira stepped close to her.

Of course, the ice girl wasn't looking at the small girl beside her, ignoring the weird black muscular weapon eyeing her when she reached for the handle.

When she opened the door, she saw it to be a pretty standard room with dark brick walls, a double patted bed with a white comforter set with four luscious pillows propped up against the silver barred head board, "This…This is okay, right? I mean, this is all Medusa had." The girl seemed worried, scared of the frosted girl's smile as she gazed around the room. With a little of her flurry, she knew she could make this room feel like home, and with a soft nodded to the light pink haired girl, Crona looked away and bowed her head, "Uh, well…I better go."

"Thank you…Again." The little one didn't respond, only seeming more scared by her gentle words, "Awkward."

"Yeah, don't mind her, she's a bit of a skittish type too." Free ensured going into his room from the bathroom.

Eira couldn't help but feel curious about what his looked like, wondering if it was any different from her own. She poked her head into the bathroom seeing that it was a dark grey with purple inverted colors. One toilet, a sink included with cabinets, all around mirrors, and a shower. On the side of the glass shower was the big tube, big enough for Free to fit and still have room.

Beyond the bathroom though, there was Free's room. It resembled a prison a bit, the walls having black stripes running across them from top to the four corners. The only place it didn't look like bars was the floor, "Wow. Your room is…"

"Nothing really. I told her give me a room with a bed and I'm straight. And this is what I got."

"It's amazing." Then she noticed something, his bed was a double like hers but his comforter looks as if it was made of further, different kinds, but all made of what looked like wolves skin. She could only imagine how soft it must've been, but then realized she had been staring in his direction when he jumped back onto his bed and laid his head back, closing his eyes, "So-, uh, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Sure. For future reference I'm a heavy sleeper so if my snoring bothers you let me know."

"Uh, okay. Bye." She gave a timid wave of her hand, and closed the door behind her, not knowing that when she wasn't around, Free had opened his heavy eyes to the ceiling above him, his mind trying to settle after a long day. Then he heard the other door click, the bathroom door that connected to her room.

It was silent from a moment giving Free the queue that this was it for the day. Just from the other side of the wall, he could hear the sound of Eira 'redecorating' her room.

Free smiled even more chuckling to himself. He could only imagine what her room would be like when she was finished with it, "That girl…" And he couldn't wait to see it in all its icy glory.

* * *

_**Next - Chapter 3: Liquor Consumption**_


	3. Chapter 3 Liquor Consumption

_**I do not own Soul Eater or Free, or Medusa or blah blah blah, anime anime anime, let's get it on! Here we go!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Liquor Consumption**_

* * *

Three weeks went by of training, the sight of froze walls only being summoned on command was a great improvement compared to her first day. It was a wonder why she hadn't figured it out before that her powers weren't meant to be hidden away, even when she created her palace made of ice up in the north mountain, did she ever figure out how beautiful her architectural work could be when she was care free.

When there were no rules to tie down her art. From what Free read up on the description of it, the palace was made to center around the hexagonal shape of a snowflake. A flawless staircase that lead to two double doors which 'magically' opened by themselves.

The first room had a beautiful frozen ice fountain and two curved staircases along side together along a platform above and across from the entrance.

Another curved staircase that branched off from the platform up into the 'heart' of the palace. The heart was where the DWMA and the guards from witch prison had found Eira. In it was a grand ice chandelier and a signature snowflake where the floor and walls changed color to match Eira's emotions, much like a mood ring: blue when happy, purple when sad, red when frightened, and amber when angry.

At least that's what the paper read, all this from just entering her home when they arrived. Free was kicking back on his bed at the moment, drinking a bottle of Ever Clear, which was a grain alcohol. It was the strongest bottle with a 95.5% by volume, and 190 proof. For him it seemed to be doing the trick by the time he had almost finished to the bottom of the label, but still it didn't seem to satisfy the mind set he desired.

He licked his lips and set the bottle to the side as she studied the newspaper more, thinking of what he had just read up on. He wasn't much of a reader of any kind, but with a full description and a distant shot of Eira's work of art, Free could only admire the sight of her beautiful ice work, "Hmm, still haven't seen that room of hers either but, oh well. Guess I'll just have to deal till the opportunity arises. Wouldn't mind seeing what she finally did to it." Suddenly there was a light knock at his door, making the wolf grunt to himself and slid the newspaper under his pillow to answer his door.

When he opened it, his eyes widened a bit to the new woman before him, "E-Eira…You're…" The girl was wearing a long, sleeveless, blue rib-knit duster sweater with a dark blue snowflake on the back, a matching rib-knit arm warmers, a white tank-top, a denim button up shirt, a dark blue ribbon on her left arm, and blue bike short with zippers going down the front and a pair of silver buckled blue boots. Everything made of ice mind you, which left Free even more in awe as she stood there smiling at him, bashfully bent her legs, and put her hands behind her back, her braid never leading her shoulder when she did, "Do you like it? I-,…I figured I needed something more appropriate for fighting…So I made this." She spread out her arms and patted them against her thighs with a proud smile.

Free was stunned but he was also intrigued by her change in attitude. She seemed to have more self esteem today.

"It's…Nice, I guess. I mean I like it! Uh-, cool." They both kind of gave a nervously laugh, before Eira looked down and nodded, "Thank you. So um, did you…Want to train today?"

"Actually, you've been doing so well I thought we might…I don't know, talk? I mean, there's not much to do around here you know…and you're the only person besides Eruka I can talk to. The Misune family just chirp at me, so it makes it kind of awkward for a simple conversation. And besides, they went home until Death's anniversary party, so…How about we just…Hang out?"

"Um, you never seem the type to…you know."

"That's not true at all I hang out with Eruka when she has the time, and when she's not running errands with Medusa, but I don't put myself in complete solitude. Come on in." He waved her into his room, getting Eira to enter slowly with a small smile, "Alright. Sure." When she entered the door closed behind her quietly, but Eira didn't need to turn to see it, the lighting of the room brightened when the change in lightening occurred

"Do you drink?"

"Um, No. But I've never had the chance to try alcohol before."

"Really? Out of the 100 years you've been alive?"

"And isolated." She reminded him shakily, "I didn't exactly have the luxury of drinking." Free didn't like the sound of that. He couldn't imagine not having at least a drink every once in a while; so he offered, grabbing the Ever Clear off the table to hand to Eira who only stared in wonder, "Well, you have it now. Want a taste?" She didn't know what to say at first, but looked from Free to he bottle.

Then she laughed softly, "I don't think I want to see myself drunk."

"I'm not asking you to get drunk, I'm asking you to taste it. Tell me what you think." Still not sure on whether or not to taste the big bottle in the man's hands, Eira could only reason that she only lived once, and nodded to her decision, "Fine. Just a taste." She took the bottle from the bottom to the to. She made sure to have a good grip on it before Free fully gave her the over sized bottle and watched her clumsily handle the bottle.

Feeling kind of bad for Eira, Free chuckled as he held the side to help her tip it. She took her first gulp. Free expected her to spit it out, but she only took another gulp. And another before she stopped, and gasped back to cough.

He couldn't fight the laughter at the face she was making, and shook his head as he took his own swig, "And this is what liquor tastes like?" She asked straining from the hot tingling sensation burning out her esophagus and stomach.

"Damn right. It's good stuff. The percentage is high in volume and proof."

"Dear lord."

"Nah, Lord Death ain't got nothing on this."

"That's not what I meant." She replied cocking a brow at him, but he still kept that smile on his face before Eira looked away to the bottle, "But uh…I'll take another…If you'll let me."

"No way really! Awesome! I just made myself a drinking buddy!"

"Hold on I said I'd take another sip I'm not suddenly making this an everyday thing."

"Oh I beg to differ Eira, knowing your skills you'll be a pro in no time." The blue dough eyes looked to the wolf man plopping down on his bed and waved the girl over, "Here." He extended the bottle to her again, and she gladly took it to take the next drink.

She assumed that would be enough to see what the outcome would be, and while she took a seat next to Free, she hesitantly handed him the bottle. But when he attempted to grab it, she held onto it to make him seek the look in her eyes.

She seemed disturbed by something, her lips slanting to the side when she tried to smile, "I learn from the best."

"Heh, it's only been a couple weeks you can't say that just yet."

"Yeah I can. Fear was all I knew. To hide my powers to protect people I didn't want to hurt. But because of this I have a chance to find control. And if I don't, the Kishin with eat me alive. So What choice do I really have but to learn and grow."

"Why didn't you learn not to fear before? What made you think it wasn't possible?" Eira was silent, a little unsure on answering him truthfully. But she did know him well enough to let him know enough, "Because of what I did."

"What did you do. I only know what the newspapers says and what the rumors are but ones had the story straight from the person who was actually there. So tell me, if you want, and if you're comfortable with it. I won't push you, but it will I don't know get an idea of what I'm working during training, what makes you so hesitant at time and brave the next."

"I don't think it would go that deep."

"You never known. Maybe that's been it the whole time, how everyone's been portraying you as a witch." Her eyes went cold, but she stayed quiet, as if they darkened with the snowflake on the back of her duster.

But Free digressed putting up a hand while he set down, the empty bottle, "Not that I'm saying that though. It's just what I read."

"Hmph, what do those bastards know about me." She snapped annoyed and irritated at the sound of what they were calling her, "I have nothing against witches, but to sit there, and name me. Spit on my name…It…" Almost in an instant the floor below her toes touch began to freeze the floor, making Eira gasp back and sigh, "Sorry, I'll try to calm down." She closed her eyes, and the icy dissipated quickly to make the girl sigh again as she looked to the wolf who merely watched her, studying her big blue doughy eyes that gazed back at him with sincerity, "It was an accident…"

"How?"

"Back in our old country. My sister and I came from a noble line. Our parents died when we were fifteen, but, I knew about my powers long before that. Meryl and I…Well, we were…best friends. She'd wake me up in the middle of the night, saying she couldn't sleep. That the only thing that would help, is my magic."

"That's what she called it?"

"Heh, yeah. She was such a hyper child. Always full of energy. Anyways. We had stayed up passed curfew, and we went into the empty ballroom in the castle we lived in."

"You were living the high life huh?"

"It was good for a while, I guess…But it wasn't all fun and games that night. We were only playing Free. The minute I started to panic I almost lost control and lost Meryl that night."

"Wait, what happened?" She remembered that night vividly, the sound of their child-like laughter echoing in the ball room, the sound of Meryl asking Eira to catch her with a pillow of snow, "She wanted to play catch, and I was using layers of snow to catch her when she jumped. She went from pillow to pillow. But I noticed she was going way too fast for me to keep up." Free could hear her voice wavering, her eyes shifting from side to side, as if she was trying to look everywhere else but the memory that was playing in her head.

Her fingers were twiddling too, and her breath became uneven when she shook her head in denial. As if she was hoping it wasn't real, that it was all a dream still. Free could see that regret as clear as day, "I told her to slow down, but you know how kids get. They get overly excited, and when I asked her to stop again, I tried to run for her. I slipped and she was coming down fast. I should've just made another pillow, but I reached out, my fear of her falling getting the best of me."

"Did she fall?" He asked softly, making sure he wouldn't upset her. But she just shook her head holding herself, "I stopped it."

Free's eyes fell intently heavy, but asked carefully, "You struck her with your powers?" She couldn't shake her head, her mind went blank and all she wanted to do was hide. The ice underneath her began to grow again, "It was an accident. It was accident I told them. My parents…She was okay once we went to the old woman, but-,"

"Wait-, old woman? Who?"

"Um, I don't know. I was too little to remember her name, but my papa went to this woman to heal her head. She said that she was lucky I didn't freeze her heart, but…It was the only woman who told me that my powers would only grow. That there was beautiful and danger, and that I had to learn to control. And that fear would be my enemy." By this time, Free had pulled out another bottle, not caring that her powers were freezing over his walls. After awhile of seeing it, he knew that once this was all over, she'd make it go away again.

Until then, he wanted to endure it. To know more about this girls past. Where could it have all gone wrong? Just from that one mistake? No, there had to have been more. And knowing Medusa, she probably would want to know more about the girl's real background for the Death's New Years Party, "How about a drink. It'll calm your nerves." From the sound of the random question, Eira gasped softer than a whisper, feeling him press the cold bottle up to her skin. Yet even though it was cold, it didn't bother the girl.

She merely looked at it, and looked to Free before she took the unopened bottle in her hands, starting to open it with a small smile, "Are you offering?" She asked quietly, feeling her face flush a bit from noticing the room, "More than offering. I'm assuming after that you tried to hide them."

"For the longest time Free. But every time I touched something it just spread. So I tried gloves. It worked for a little bit. At least when it came to touching. After a while I just…Hid in my room, my every footstep freezing the floor every now and again. A little girl, trapped, isolated…I was lonely, but what I felt most of all was concealment. I wasn't…Myself anymore. And Meryl, she thought I was shunning her out of cruelty."

"You were trying to protect her. It's understandable. I mean, I was an only child, but if I had a brother I assumed it'd be different." He was looking up thoughtfully before he looked to Eira's somewhat softened angelic features. Her eyes were looking at the icy frosted walls she had created, her lungs taking in a steady breath as she shifted her icy blues to her opened hands, "It is. Especially when everyone at my coronation heard us fighting about it. About me shutting her out, and why I didn't let anyone get close to me."

"Yeah? How many?"

"A whole room full of people. As big as that ball room I mentioned earlier."

"Harsh."

"No…If I was them I would've been scared too." They were both silent for a moment before Eira remembered the bottle in her hand and took the first gulp to test this new alcohol.

Then she handed it to Free since she felt like she was babysitting it for so long. He gladly took and leaned back to take his drink, "Mm, that's spicy."

"Tropical?"

"Ha, hardly, it's just the label. But it's just as strong as the Ever Clear."

"Why do you drink so much?" She suddenly asked, not realizing she was starting to feel slightly lightheaded now, and her speech was starting to become slurred. Not too slurred, but the sound of nasal congestion didn't exactly help, "I don't. It's just I can't get drunk as easily as a normal person can. I would have to drink at least 5 of those Ever Clear bottles to get really hammered. Don't worry, I've tried this out before on a fluke."

Okay, Eira couldn't help but smile and giggle softly at that, "A fluke?"

"Yeah, well, long story short, I lost on a dare, and I learned what my limit was. I lost a grand that night."

"Oh wow, well you are truly giving with your money sir."

"Ha. Yeah thanks for that. Anyway, how about we go stretch our legs for a bit. I'm starting to get cramped being in this room-, and…"

"Don't you want to know the rest of the story?" She asked curiously, "I mean, I know you probably want to know what happened, right?" Free pondered it, looking at the room and then the girl again with a smirk before he put out a hand to her. Which she hesitantly took but more out of confusion when he pulled her up, and shrugged his shoulders at her, "Eh, too much of a downer, maybe some other time. Besides, that just means I'll have a bed time story for later." Eira being unable to keep her lips from forming into a smile, the girl gave an angelic laugh, and covered Free's hand that was already holding her other.

Then she looked at their hands again. Every time it seemed like his touch was a foreign one. Eira knew that the last time she had touched anyone was when her and Meryl were kids. Meryl was the last person she touched, and the last.

Her head shook at the thought, and she smiled as she pulled away her hand, "I'm sorry." But he pulled it back into his grasp, making her look up at Free, his eyes studying hers when he looked into them. He had a reason for doing it, but he couldn't understand why he felt so nervous now.

Before it was her always being nervous, but now he was feeling it. Was she contagious? The wolf man then gulped back and rubbed the back of his head, "Look, I know it's still hard getting use to being around me. Considering I just opened a fresh wound probably, but, I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort."

"Huh? What? N-No, you didn't. Actually, for once I didn't feel interrogated being asked something personal, so for that I guess I should be thanking you for being understanding of some things."

"Heh, yeah well…I don't have any where to talk, it's not like I was locked up for making a mistake. I did mine because I wanted it."

"You…Wanted the eye? Just because you wanted it?"

"Well, it's a long story, but unlike you I'm not really ready to tell my story just yet."

"I know. But…" She shook her head loosing track of what they were talking about for a moment, "I didn't mean it like that. You don't have to tell me anything just because I told you my story. I was obviously comfortable enough to tell you mine and that's all that matters…I guess."

"Well, I guess then I feel special." They both laughed a little walking in silence Eira's eyes still noticing that the walls of Medusa's place was still frozen over because of the girl's ice powers, "Dang it."

"What?"

"I just…I was hoping after…Touching your hand and learning how to calm myself my powers would somewhat be controlled but it still seems like I'm far from learning it."

"Well no one ever learned how to crawl in a day. Just give it time, you'll learn to find the drive."

"Drive…Drive…Right. I'll try. Just, little baby steps. You got any more of that alcohol?" From the sound of her nervousness, Free could only chuckle, and shake his head as he switched the bottle to the hand that was closer to Eira

"Ha ha! Yeah. Here." She smiled gladly taking the bottle and drinking some of it again. She may have noticed it, but slowly and surely she was getting slightly tipsy. She wondered with how many swigs she's taken how close she was to being drunk.

Was it because of her powers that she couldn't necessarily get drunk? She wanted to test this theory, cocking her eyes at the bottle again before taking 5 more big gulps to get the wolf to laugh, "Whoa there angel, take it easy on the booze. Are you going to replace my bottle for me?"

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just…I'm curiosity with how drunk I can get."

"I don't think you want to find out with this stuff. Plus, I don't think you're built like me."

"Yeah, but…What if my powers make it so I can't get drunk as fast as others? Like my powers freezing water, could it work the same with alcohol?"

"What freeze the alcohol in your stomach? I've never heard that happening before."

"No, no, no, like…It's the same affect….Let's say I drink a pint of beer, the beer would go through my system, but since my powers are of ice, they slow the process of me getting drunk, kind of thing."

"And if you were fire it'd run through you like coffee."

"Heh, maybe. Yeah. But seriously, do you think it's possible?"

"Sure. Anything's possible when you're immortal." When Eira was done with her course of the bottle she had handed back the brown tropical glass, both of the ice users smiling and interacting when they finally got to the top floor.

From there, the whole side of the mountain that divided their location from Death City was covered in a frozen winter wonderland, "I'm…I'm still doing it, aren't I?"

"Yeah. But I don't mind it." He said smiling at the girl to get her smiling back at him, her smiling brightening little by little while snowflakes lightly fell from the midday clouds.

The wind give a small howl between the spaces of land, Eira and Free quietly enjoying the scenery before Free took a plop down on the edge of the roof, dangling one foot off the edge while the other was held by the arm that gripped the bottle, "I didn't think I'd ever get to look at another icy scenery like this. I mean, when being locked up, the only thing I got to see was pure darkness." Eira looked to the wolf man, his eyes heavy and intense.

But he was smiling, "Since I had the magic eye, what else could they really do beside bind me in a cell, and have me eat with chopsticks…" Suddenly his lips twitched, and he completely became frantic, "Can you believe that crap of all things chopsticks! If they would've given me a spoon I could've dung my way out! But noooo! What the hell, did they know I was going to dig myself out!" Eira was confused, and slightly startled by his outburst, but she merely giggled after wards and crossed her arms.

Then she pivot her front to him, "You know you probably could've still dug yourself out with those chopsticks. If I was determined enough I would've totally used those chopsticks."

"What? How!"

"Frozen it then made a replica key out of it." She giggled again, waiting for him to get the joke considering there would be no way for anyone to truly capture Eira without a broke wall, Free still didn't seem to get it, which made Eira sigh and let her arm fall limp, "Hey you asked me how I would do it, so I told you. You didn't say if I was you."

"Ha, whatever. I knew you didn't have another way of getting out with chopsticks."

"Nope. But…I mean, couldn't you have just found a way to slip off the blindfold?" Free thought about, shrugged taking a swig, until it all registered. The blindfold was merely wrapped around his face, but he never took it off. Couldn't he had at least tried to see if it would work? "Ah damn, I really am no good at figuring out the obvious."

"Don't think like that, sometimes I…Forget things too."

"It's not forgetting but more of just, thinking that sometimes logically there's no way I'll be ever to take off something. Like this ball and chain for instance."

"What about it? I thought you left it on for the whole ensemble." She tried to make a joke of it, trying not to pry if there was actually a real deep reason behind it. But it was far more simpler than that, "Nah, I just don't have the key for it. There for it can't come off." Eira nearly had to do a double take at Free to get what he just said.

Did she hear him right? "Wait, in are you seriously telling me that the reason you haven't removed your ball and chain is because you don't have the key?"

"Yeah. But! There is an upside."

"Uh-huh, and that would be…" Free just grinned over at the oblivious face that Eira was wearing, it was priceless but he couldn't help but say, "It makes a good weapon in battle…"

"I remember. Hee, and you're right, because when you use it, I can't block it like I do the other ice attacks."

"Right you are." Free nodded to the idea and put his lips to the bottle, Eira watching as his Adam's apple moved to his gulping motion. When he was finished he licked his lips and sighed contently, "If ya want we can do a little one on one sparring. How about it?"

"R-Really? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because there's nothing else to do, and it's the only thing you and me can do without killing any body." She slightly nodded to that, smiling as she watched the man come to his feet and jump off the side of the tower, "Wait for me!" She spread out her fingertips and extended out her hands to cause a flurry. The cloud created a long slid that Eira could skate down, using merely the front of her feet to direct her and to follow Free to an open part of the mountain.

It only took them 5 minutes to really get there, and since Free had the speed and strength of a wolverine, getting up the mountain was mere leap and skip. When they reached the top, Free walked over to the edge of the other side, where it showed Death City, and a humongous glowing soul wavelength that Eira hadn't noticed until now. Of course she couldn't see it from Medusa's home, but here on the mountain, the glow was immensely strong, and bright, nearly blinding the girl slightly since her own powers were being outshined by this sun-like orb, "It's…"

"Lord Death's spiritual wavelength. I don't know about you. But I've had it with that guy's rules. Who is he to decide what we do and who lives or dies? Or what we are." Eira didn't say anything, but looked to him from the howling and overly blowing wind.

Free turned from Death City, and looked to the white haired girl's celestial face, her features more open minded and listening, he could see she didn't really have an opinion of Death just by her actions alone. She was afraid, timid, gentle, kind. She wasn't one for holding grudges, which made him ask, "Who are you fighting for, Eira?"

"I-I'm…I'm fighting for Medusa. You know I'm not a real fighter."

"That's not the answer I was looking for…" Something felt off about his tone. And the girl knew what was coming next, so she readied herself again, this time hearing him calling out, Wolf wolves, wolf wolves,' and take his usual stance like all the other times before, but his form was greatly changing, getting bigger and more monstrous now, more…Wolf-like.

Eira wasn't too surprised about the formation considering his title gave it away, but to see it before her eyes was making her heart pump, her hands and knees quake the bigger he grew and hairier he became. When his transformation was finished Free growled, his teeth sharp, and his appearance mostly resembling that of a over sized wolf.

He towered over her, his nostrils puffing clouds of cold air, before he extended out his hands, and came at her at full speed, "What are you fighting for!"

She put up her hands to her face attempting to shield herself with a wall of solid ice, but it only broke in half when Free side kicked it. Eira panicked, but jumped out of reflex when he made a huge crater in the ground, "I…I don't know…Myself?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Like you're a disease! That's what Lord Death views us, people like me and you, we're not good enough, and why we don't fit into their perfect world! So again, I'm going to ask, what are you fighting for!" Eira didn't know how to answer, for years she only knew to stay away from people, the only person that was worth protecting was gone, she ceased to exist. So it began to make her wonder as she jumped over Free's leg, yet not predicting the forceful pain to her back when he brought it back in a quickness.

The girl gasped and flew a couple of feet before she caught herself with her on ice wave, surfing off the side and back towards Free where he stood watching her skeptically, probably still awaiting her answer. But she didn't know what to say. All she could do was try to stop herself from getting too worked up. But the ice storm swirling and dancing around them so violently proved that to be a failure, "You don't have anything to fight for do you?"

Still she said nothing. Not wanting to admit the truth, but Free could smell it from where he stood. He could see the horrified look in her blue eyes, their color going dark nearly a purple when she began to contemplate his question. It was a simple answer, "No…" Finally was what came from her mouth. Free could hear it with his acute senses, and grinned, "So what will you do then?"

"Me." She answered, "I only have myself to protect."

"That's right. Because the day the Kishin is unleashed, what do you thinks going to happen if he tries to throw an illusion of your sister?" The thought caused her to collapse to the snow, "Wh-What…"

"You don't think the Kishin will try it? It's your weakness Eira, anyone that knows you and sees it will use it against you. You have to think of this from all aspects and perspectives Eira. This isn't just a favor to repay a witch. This is big. Bigger than big, it will change the course of history as we know it. And if you don't see the real danger of this, then you're already dead."

"I know…I know…I just…" She was looking around now, unable to see the wolf's face in the tornado she had created around herself.

She began to shake her head seeing images of her sisters smiling face, and then the stunned face she wore Eira had struck her with on of her ice sickles through the heart, "I can't!"

"You can't what? Face your sister?"

"Yes!"

"Why? Because of the mistake you made? You didn't mean to kill her!" He threw her off with that one, because the next thing she felt was a foot to her rib making her hiss back when she felt the contact. Her body flew into the tornado, causing her to gasp and slightly yelp out when a strong current of wind swished her away. She was starting to get dizzy, and she had no idea what direction she was going in, but attempted to cease the tornado the best she could by calming her nerves. It worked to an extent but her head was still jumbled up when she hit the ground.

She tried to land on her feet but the ice she created at the mere touch of her toe made her slip back and knock her head into the ice. She grunted, and didn't move for a moment, even when she heard Free stopping near her head, staring her down, still in his werewolf form, "You made a deal with Medusa. You're going to have to keep it, and when if you do happen to see things that scare you, I will make sure it won't. At least to an extent. You'll be able to fight it without being paralyzed by something coming your way. I'm just telling you like it is."

"Free…" She said his name meekly, only imagining the worst of what the Kishin's madness would throw at her, "My sister was the only person I had to protect. When my powers became a danger, I couldn't do it any more. Protection is all I wanted to ever do for Meryl. But…How can I when she's dead. And how I protect myself when I feel like I'm not worth protecting?" She was trying hard to keep her voice from wavering, a small sadden smile was all she could manage before the snow around her slowly began to stop again. Until the snowflakes had frozen in place, and Free stood there watching the tornado turn to nothing but when as Eira huddled herself into a ball, holding the side of her head with her hands again, "I was the one who got scared, and threw my hand. My ungloved hand…Ice spikes came out from the floor and I…I…" She strained struggling to talk. Then the tears from the corners of her eyes formed, but she quickly rid them.

She stood up feeling heavy and her chest felt like their was tremendous ache in her soul.

And Free could see it, making him change back to his human form when the snow began to fall around them. He could see the guilt, and he knew the truth now, knowing what she meant before by the others being frightened by her. All they saw was a killer, they didn't see the accident behind their argument. She never meant to attack her, it was a fluke.

"It was an accident Eira. You need to get over that fact that it was just an accident. You never meant to hurt her. A big misunderstand."

"But my lost control, for that I lost my sister. Her heart…" She swallowed hard and shook her head violently, "There was nothing they could do." Then her features softened and she looked up at the Free and his big brown eye and magic eye, but she was more drawn to his colored iris, seeing the wheels turning in his head, "I killed Meryl. By accident or not, the burden is mine, and mine alone. I got away for a 100 years hoping if I stayed away long enough everyone would forget about me, but they didn't. I didn't expect them to, but haven't I suffered enough? All I wanted to do was protect my sister, to protect my people, but I couldn't do it after they cast me out and called me a sorceress…A witch. Now everyone believes it. Without knowing the truth. I'm just…Human. Why? Why didn't she just turn me away? All I wanted was to protect her. I failed. Miserably." She stopped gasped back when she realized she was raising her voice, and cupped her mouth.

Free was approaching her again, cautiously, but unafraid as he sat in front of her, trying to figure out how to put her back together. Even if it was just his order to watch and train her, he felt an odd bond with the girl. He never would've imagined himself hanging like this Eruka, but then again, Eira and Eruka were two completely different people.

With Eira, he felt excited, and anxious. He felt fine around her during normal training hours, even when they would talk afterwards it all seemed so natural, but as he looked at the girl, she looked back with her brows knitted and eyes searching his for help.

He offered it, by putting out his hands, taking her wrist to him as he looked at her, "These hands, can do as much danger as they can good. Don't let anyone tell you other wise. Your sister would understand that if she were alive today. At least I hope she would. It's not like you can do anything about it now. The past is in the past. And you're standing in front of me, strong, and you do have confidence when you're not constantly putting yourself down. You know you're skilled and talented…And beautiful…" The last one he accidentally let slip but he was hoping she take it more as a compliment.

She did, blushing to the comment before she looked down at the snow trying to hide her smile, "Well, it's true. Hey If I looked like you I'd think I was hot." That made her laugh even more, which Free was glad to hear.

He didn't want her to suddenly feel the alcohol when she was in a bad mood. Those two never mixed and with Eira's powers, he did not want to provoke the woman in any way. Especially when she wasn't sober. Well, she was sober, but that much alcohol that she consumed had to have hit her. Or it was about to, because it wasn't just the blush that was making her cheeks redder.

Suddenly she let out a shaky respired breath pressing her face into Free's chest with a small poof against his shirt, "Uh-oh…I think I might have found my limit…"

"Oh god, heh, Maybe we should've _given_ you a limit huh?" He pulled the girl's limped body against his, her head laying against his shoulder before he sat her up the best he could to see her eyes rolling to the back of her head, along with her head that was following in suit.

But Free caught her with a chuckle, and leaned her back into his other arm so he could carry her back bridal style, "So what have we learned?" He asked looking down at the flushed face maiden, seeing her eyes fall heavy before she looked up at him and placed a hand on his chest. A soft smile brushed against her luscious reddened lips, "Don't get upset while drunk. And don't take big gulps of 95% in volume bottles because you never know what the out come will be once the powers have settled, and the blood is pumping."

"Ha, that's part of it, but I'm sure you get the gist. You need to think of yourself as a whole person as well Eira, not just how people see you. Not to mention if you want to try out those cool new techniques, that'll be the time to do it, when the Kishin..."

"Can we…Can we do this again some time? I'll buy the bottle next, if someone will be willing to get it."

"Nah, don't worry, Medusa made sure I'm well stocked. Some good, some that don't really do it for me. If ya want I'll send you a bottle your way."

"Mm…Don't talk about it right now…Too dizzy to think."

"Heh, alright, alright, but just remember, small shots next time."

"Right." She was already beginning to slur looking around and up at Free when he propped his legs on an open window, jumping inside with the girl still close to his broad chest. Eira was really trying hard not to notice, and began to blame the intoxication for her hand sliding across the line of his sculpted pectorals stopping at his heart, listening to it while he walked her back to her room, "Your heart. It's rrreally big isn't it?"

"Yeah, I would probably assume that's from my size, being I am a man and a wolf."

"Mm-hmm. You're very built. Has anyone ever told you that yer an attractive werewolf?" The whole came out so slow and slightly slurred that it made Free laugh at little before stopped at the door of her room, and looked down at the girl who was giggling back. Then she hiccupped which made it even cuter, and made her giggle more, "Excuse me. That's just the alcohol talking. Don't listen to anything I say."

"Well it's nice to see you let your hair down for once. You should do it more often. Metaphorically speaking of course." Eira smiled laughing a little before Free attempted to open her door, and pushed it open with a shoulder.

When his eyes had taken a first glance at the room he had to blink a few times to realize what was seeing. Her entire room was completely blanketed in ice, a huge snow flake sculpted into the icy floor, Her bed frame was completely frosted over as well creating a canopy like layer over her bed, all in a color of white, green, blue, all colors that ice could change she made it happen. Even the balcony doors were created to her design. It was so captivating that Free could only stare at Eira's beautiful work as he walked in, step by step, "Wow…"

"I wanted…my room to feel like home. So I wouldn't worry too much about being here."

"It's…Wow, just wow. I don't know what to say. I've never seen ice done like this. It's like you've completely rebuilt the room! But you didn't you just…Iced it over."

"You can do the same thing you silly man. Oh!" With a light plop of her bottom the Free placed the girl on her bed, but she was so startled by the sudden drop that she didn't let go of his neck, causing Free to slip and fall right on top of Eira.

He didn't want to crush the girl with his weight so he catch himself before any damage could be done. The girl below opened an eye to Free, and sighed relaxing her body, only to be taunted at, "Jeez I know you wanted to get me into bed but this is-,"

"Free!"

"I'm just kidding," He chuckled honing in on the girl's smiling features. She was about to put a hand to his chest, to push him away so he could get up, which he gladly took the help, and stood above the girl that threw her arm over her eyes, merely breathing back as she let her alcohol run its course, "My head…Is swimming right now." Was all she could giggle before looking to Free. He was still standing over her chuckling at her sprawled out legs and arm, the other plopping away from her face as she grinned up at the wolf, "I don't think I'm going to be making it to dinner tonight."

"Why not?" He asked curious tilting his head to the girl's eyes falling heavy. It seemed like the other half of the alchohol she consumed, which made her head spin even more, and her throat give a soft groan.

She perked up her chest trying to scoot herself up towards the pillow, feeling Free helpfully lead her there until she plopped down, "I…I'm not…Feeling so good."

"Heh, I think all that trying while drunk didn't help _at _all. But now we know to take small sips." He couldn't stop chuckling watching the girl try to fiddle with her hair tie to pull her hair out from the braid she wore.

It was the first time he ever saw the girl release her hair, letting the soft strands spread and spill across her soft pillow when she snuggled the back of her head into the cotton, her blue eyes still closed to him, but a small smile on her lips as she took her last deep sight, "You know, I enjoyed…my time with you Free…"

"Well, I enjoyed your company too. I mean, as acquaintances. "

"Acquaintances…?" She asked strangely. She didn't mean to, but since she wasn't coherent and drifting off to sleep, Eira could barely understand what she was asking. Who she was asking, "I never thought of it like that…" The remark got Free to blink and shake his head in a double take, "What you do mean?"

"I don't know…I like being drinking buddies…" There was a small pause the girl's head tilting more when she almost hit rock bottom, "Or friends…" And that was it, all Free could do now was watch the girl's expressions soft, her brows once knitted now rested, and her lips fell closed.

Free couldn't say how remarkably beautiful she looked with her hair down and features so angelic and peaceful, her chest slowly respiring with every tiny breath she gave. Then with a gentle toned titter came from his chest like a calm breeze, his mind feeling like it was pulsing as she laid there in front of him, breathtaking and flawless, quiet, and better yet, without a care in the world.

He then suddenly looked around the room, noticing the lighting of the floor-, of the celestial snowflake under his feet turning a light, calm blue, which made him curiously hum to himself before he looked back to the girl who moved a hand to her lips brushing against them with her fingertips a bit.

But as much as that was a little distracting for the werewolf, he suddenly looked down to the girl's mid drift noting a small blue mark underneath which made Free snap back into reality when he found himself staring, _Damn it _He made his way back to his room then, closing the door behind him, and turning on the shower to rinse off today's training, amongst over things that were clogging his thinking process.

Eira. Eira was on his mind constantly even before they met, he was always so fascinated with Ice and to see someone other than himself with the skills to build such beauty out of just her sheer power from her wavelength never cease to amaze him.

Now he had been training her for weeks, talking to her, seeing her, laughing with her. He even began to look down at the hand she touched earlier, the same hand she had held, and touched, and grasp. Each time there was a wondrous expression she gave, some times smiling sometimes not, but each time she did he thought of the first day, when she fainted from the fact that because of his magic eye they were able to become close.

When he was in the shower all he could do was look over at the soaps, the ones she was given and his. He grabbed for his of course, but stopped in mid grab still eyeing the pink liquid covered in blue roses, _Is everything she owns blue? _Smiling at the thought he continued on to wash his scalp and chest, heading down his abs, he stopped there almost in thought when he suddenly thought of her words, _Or friends_

"Friends…"

* * *

_**Next - Chapter 4: Two Left Feet**_

* * *

_**I was thinking of putting a kissing a scene in this one, but I 1. Felt it was too early, and 2. I wanted just a little more story line before doing such. Other than that I hope you guys liked it, if Free seems a little out of character I apologize, I'm trying to get his character down but I will do so in the next one. Until next time! :D**_


End file.
